


Silver & Cold

by IdjitProofWings



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Gen, relationship if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdjitProofWings/pseuds/IdjitProofWings
Summary: A conversation on a moonlit rooftop.





	Silver & Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2003 for a flash fic challenge. No BETA

_Don’t say I’m out of touch?_  
 _With this rampant chaos- your reality_  
 _I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge?_  
 _The nightmare I built my own world to escape_   
  
From her perch on the roof of Hellsing manor there was a wonderful view of the night sky. When things got crazy Seras loved to sit and watch the moon rise over the peaked towers. She could gaze for hours into the stars, getting lost in the milky galaxies that stretched before her. She felt less alone in her immortality watching the sky. Here was something that had seen the beginning and still maintained it's grace. It was in these moments that eternity seemed so much less of a burden.   
  
Here the death and destruction she faced everyday paled in consideration of the cosmos. The cold night air would whip around her, forcing a feeling of exhilaration from her, but at the same time a sense of belonging.   
It was in those moments, that she realized there was something about the tranquility of it all, that something so immortal as the moon could remain untouched in it’s glory.   
  
Tonight it seemed the moon filled the sky with a desperate beauty.

  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Alucard watched his fledgling with something akin to pride. He was always watching her. She was difficult, his Police girl. But she was his nonetheless.   
  
It seemed that she was to be his conscience, if anyone could be. She struggled to maintain her humanity where he, so many years ago he had given up on his. She was the daughter he never had, a friend and a student.   
  
He, on the other hand was a monster, no doubt about that. Alucard reveled in the carnage that he caused.   
  
_I still remember the world?_  
 _From the eyes of a child?_  
 _Slowly those feelings_  
 _Were clouded by what I know now_   
  
Alucard wondered what drew her up here every night that the moon rose in the sky. He could not understand her facination with the night sun.   
The moon had always been there and always would so why become so entranced with it?   
  
Inside the infinite darkness his eyes watched her, watched the caress of shadows play across her face, trying to understand her.   
  
~~~~~

  
Slowly Seras drew her legs up to her chest, and placing her chin on her knees whispered   
  
“ Master...”   
  
Oblivious to his presence, Seras wondered if her master found beauty in anything anymore, and more importantly if he could.  
  
Being a vampire, Seras’s eyesight was vastly better then a human. She could see the craters and canyons on the moons surface with out a telescope. It entranced her.   
  
Silver and cold.   
  
Her master was like the moon She mused, From a distance, both were cold and unrelenting. But if you looked close enough there were scars, which textured the landscape. Which made him seem so much more than a one-dimensional maniac.   
  
  
Alucard materialized a few feet behind her. She didn’t bother to turn around although she felt his presence.   
  
Seras shivered against the midnight air, pulling her jacket closed.   
  
“I thought vampires didn’t get cold,” she muttered, breaking the silence.   
  
“We don’t Police Girl, but you stubbornly refuse to drink when I have commanded you too. Many of your powers are diminished by your constant disobedience.” Alucard purred dangerously. “In the old days I would not have been so lenient. I demand complete obedience from what is mine.”   
  
Sighing she pushed her hair back from her face and turned crimson   
eyes to her master. She didn’t bother to respond.   
  
I take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.   
Yet how can you refuse to drink like a stubborn child?   
  
“But then” he thought, “ I have always been lenient where She is concerned.”   
  
  
Alucard, watching as the moonlight glowed against her upturned face, grinned, a hint of fang peeking out. Eventually she turned back to the sky.   
  
They watched in stillness, as the city grew quiet, with only the occasional sound of a car’s motor to mar the silence.   
  
“Umm… master.” Seras began.   
  
“Yes, Police Girl?”   
  
“Thank you.” She whispered, turning her face back to the sky.   
  
He looked at her there, face kissed by moonlight and suddenly eternity didn’t seem so long.


End file.
